It Is You I Have Loved
by thandi
Summary: Partner fic to To You I Belong. Kencentric. Kenyako. Oneshot. Ken and Miyako met again years later, during a storm.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It was inspired by the song "It Is You (I Have Loved)". The song is performed by Dana Glover.

A/N: This is a partner fic to "To You I Belong." You should probably read that one first.

* * *

It's getting late so I rush home from work. Of course the boss makes me stay late today. It wasn't raining like this five minutes ago. I practically run home, I've never seen it rain this hard. My umbrella does nothing to stop me from being soaked. My expensive suit will need to be dry cleaned. I see my apartment building, I'm almost home. Then I bump into someone, I barely notice who it is. "Ken." I hear my name and turn around; I'm surprised to see you.

You're completely soaked, like everyone else. You've fallen in a puddle and are holding your wrist. Your purple hair is plastered to your head. You look like a drowned rat, but I don't think I look much better. You're still so beautiful. I grab your hand and help you stand up. You smile at me and blush. You call me a gentleman. It's what any man should do. Who have you been with that wouldn't treat you like this? Your hands are warm. It feels good to hold them.

I smile at you and bring you to my apartment, which is on the next block. It doesn't take long to convince you to come with me. You always wanted to spend as much time as possible with me, before the break up. I wonder if you're still mad about that. Maybe you're being nostalgic, like me.

Daisuke bothered me to ask you out, but I was afraid to. It took me two weeks to get up the courage to ask you out. Do you remember what made me finally do it? Did I ever tell you? Iori told to stop looking at you like you were impossible to reach. He told me you turned down dates with other guys, because you wanted me.

It was hard to get used to you not by my side after the break up. Night was the worse. The bed felt so empty with you gone. Even when there were other girls, it wasn't the same. I tried joke that it was because I was used to you sleeping on my side. I secretly hope the storm lasts forever, forcing you to sleep here. You wouldn't even have to sleep in the bed with me. Just your presence in the apartment makes my life feel fuller.

You're in the bathroom, showering. You're surprised I let you go first, but you shouldn't. You're the guest, you get it first. Even if you weren't the guest, I would still insist. I don't want you to catch cold or anything. You emerge from the bathroom, no longer as a drowned rat, but as a wet goddess. My clothes have never looked so good. I watch your eyes quickly check me out; do you like what you see?

I come out of the shower with a towel in my hands for my long hair. Do you like the change? In truth, it's only long because I'm too busy to get it cut. Wormmon has emerged from his room and is surprised to see me smiling. He's even more surprised to see you. How long has it been since we've seen each other? Three years? You're deep in thought and frowning. For the first time I notice that it have been three years. You have worry lines you didn't have before, but I will never tell you that. In a way, they fit you. You're no longer a young woman. I'm no longer a young man. You're still frowning, why? I don't remember your frowns; I remember your smiles, your life. I remember how much I loved you, and how you loved me. I still love you, Miyako.

Wormmon says hello to you. You stop frowning and smile. Of all my girlfriends, he liked you the best. Not all of them met Wormmon, but the ones that did didn't know what to do with him. They didn't know how to treat him. He said that I loved you the most, that you made me the happiest. Wormmon thought I was a fool for letting you go, I now realize he was right.

Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are while we were dating? You look at my hands. I look at yours. I smile; no rings on your left hand. You're still wearing the ring I gave you on your right hand. It has your two crests on it. I would have thought you'd have gotten rid of it, our promise ring. That ring represented our promise to get married one day. The past few years, I had thought I had broken that promise, now I'm wondering if I can keep it.

Do you remember the fight between Iori and me after we broke up? He gave me a black eye and broke my nose. It was a good thing Daisuke and Takeru were there to break us up. Iori was so mad I broke your heart. Our split polarized the group for a while. We were supposed to be the couple to last. Why did we break up?

You walk closer to me and stand in front of me. I want to know what you're thinking. I smile when I realize it must be that you don't believe in coincidences. For the moment, I don't either. The storm has stopped, but I don't care, you don't either. I see in your eyes, you're thinking the same thing I am.

I mouth the words that I long to say: "It is you I have loved all along."


End file.
